


Your Love Will Be Safe With Me

by Nugg



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is not a morning person, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, its cute Heheheh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugg/pseuds/Nugg
Summary: Akira is not a morning person in any way, shape or form... and Ryuji loves that.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 9
Kudos: 107





	Your Love Will Be Safe With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Midlink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midlink/gifts).



> Midou (the absolute talented icon) said they wanted to see Akira be incoherent in the morning, along with some beautiful art like always. And it really inspired me!!! 
> 
> If you haven’t checked out this beautiful souls artwork, please do. God it’s wonderful. 
> 
> Here’s the link to the fan art!!!! Thanks for a terrific idea :3 (hope the link works lol)
> 
> Link text
> 
> https://twitter.com/bakariage/status/1343582582282342400?s=21

If waking up next to the absolute love of your life was not enough to warm Ryuji up for his morning practices… his demeanor in the morning would certainly help fill what remained. 

It was cute. It was hilarious, and endearing no matter how it played out. 

Sometimes it was normal, save for the messy hair, dried drool, and squinty eyes. It only took a short while for him to get going, the slightest push was needed to get him out of bed…  _ but that was only sometimes.  _

Usually, he’d be looking at Ryuji, trying to blink away what sleep remained. It was puzzling how he pulled himself together like he did for the public. Always sharp and wide awake at school, it always made Ryuji wonder if it was his own presence that made Akira anything but a morning person. Watching every morning they happened to spend together with amusement as he struggled to even lift his bed-head from the pillow. 

If only the world knew how Kurusu Akira looked and acted before he’d left the house… maybe everyone would have different opinions. 

Maybe they’d appreciate him just a bit more. 

Today was a good example. 

As soon as Akira opened his eyes… he tried to shut them again. Throwing his head back down, and groaning at the sound of the alarm, he acted like it was set to personally annoy the absolute living hell out of him.  _ It wasn’t, really.  _ The beeping was a signal for the athlete of the pair to get up, and head off for practice, something that seemed far too controversial for how early it was in the morning. 

Usually his antics were funny, and a very lovely start to the day. However, the vice grip that found its way onto Ryuji’s wrist when he stretched, and tried to exit the comfort of the bed, had seemed a bit much. 

They didn’t even go to bed late. 

They laid down actually quite early for what was normal for the two… this instance being a true look into how horrible the morning was for his boyfriend.

His back cracked in all the weird places, and the small grunt he’d made was signal enough for Akira to know he would be leaving. Not having that, even through how sleepy he was, his warm hand was all too powerful in holding him back. Tugging him towards the covers once more, wordlessly begging to stay and cuddle. 

Most often he’d give in and indulge in the opportunity to stay in the comforting hold that Akira somehow possessed. Being encased in his arms as snug as he always was, happened to be its own form of therapy. Like the world and all it’s terror didn’t seem to exist when he was being hugged that tightly, somehow everything made sense in his boyfriend's embrace. So easy to melt into, and call it home, that it seemed sinful to want to pull away like he was doing now. 

Nothing felt worse than to exit all of that. 

It was funny to see how wild his hair could get, or to witness the bags slowly disappear as he woke up. Begging for coffee, and wishing for warmth as he made his way to actually functioning for the day, it seemed that every five seconds there seemed to be an instance of aggressive yawning. The unmistakable sound being so often that you could whip out your fingers and still not have enough to count them all. 

But right now…  _ He couldn’t help it.  _ Ryuji couldn’t stay behind and have a front row seat to all of that. Today was important. Today was his last practice before the big track meet he’d be having. Hoping to finally take back the spot he once stood in, with how his times had been lately, he’d be meeting his goal. 

His only roadblock was any instance he thought about his trauma, and the physical hurdle of trying to escape from Akira. Feeling each one of his fingers holding so tightly was funny, yet sad. Knowing Akira didn’t want to let go, it wasn’t like he didn’t want to curl right back up and go to bed again… 

The fact of the matter being,  _ again,  _ that he just simply couldn’t. And had important prior engagements. 

Tugging at his arm to be freed didn't work, which caused a groan of despair, not even having to say a single word before the muffled protests came from his lover, “Nooooo muhhhf- youhf- chantph goph-“ 

It was almost non-understandable. 

_ Almost _ being key here. 

Sighing, but not admitting defeat, Ryuji couldn’t help but to smile at his attempt, “Aki, I have training to do, I hafta go.”

Akira didn’t like that. 

His practical growl was proof enough to that statement. Frustrated even through his grogginess that Ryuji wasn’t complying, when he flipped his head to get a better view at his boyfriend, he dropped his grip on his wrist. 

Akira actually didn’t like that one bit. 

Ryuji slid out easily, and Akira didn’t enjoy that very much, frowning, although lopsided due to being squished in the pillow, “Not fair. You can stay just a little longer.” 

He laughed, and savored the grumpy look the other had worn, “I can’t, man. It don’t work like that, coach will have my ass if I’m late.” 

For a moment, Akira looked offended. Which didn’t last very long, quickly fading into a softer expression at his oncoming remark. His brows easing down, and his mouth falling into a flat line. 

“Your ass is mine and mine only. Now get back here, I’m cold.” He demanded, although not at all convincing with the latter half being interrupted with a hefty yawn. Quickly burying himself with his comforter, which left only the most unruly parts of his rats-nest hair being visible. 

_ Ew.  _

Somehow for Akira it was never too early to be crude, either. Making a joke like that with all the seriousness his tired little body possessed. 

Rolling his eyes, and standing, Ryuji looked down to the lump on the bed that happened to be the man he’d given his heart to, “No. Sorry. I gotta get ready.” 

“Euaaaggh.” Was sounded from beneath the blanket, however, Ryuji was already out of the room and in no condition to decipher what it may have meant. Splashing his face with cold water, and going along with his own plan to get ready for practice. 

Likely, Akira would pass out again by the time Ryuji had his uniform on, and was all set to go.  _ It’s just how it worked.  _ And it seemed plausible with how quiet the place grew given only a few minutes. 

He guessed it was acceptable to act the way Akira did when it came to waking up, going on the fact that they both shared the inability to fall asleep very fast. Nightmares and the constant fear of reliving the horrors they’d endured in life, inside their dreams were prevalent…and it took a long time to close their eyes completely. For Ryuji, waking up was necessary. For Akira, it didn’t seem very important. 

Luckily when they did lay together, the icky things that haunted them in their sleep seemed to disappear. Like the fact that they shared the same blanket just so happened to make the ghosts of the past vanish, it was a sad thing to think that without each other, they’d still be insomniacs. 

They’d both gone through enough on their own. Which was terrible in and of itself. 

Arrests, broken legs, horrific things to traverse at the ages they did. It was no guess that the side effects of the terrible events would live on for years to follow. Thinking about them even when they didn’t try, nobody would know what was going on in their minds. 

… but sharing the experience of childhood trauma had made the couple a bit better at guessing what could be dancing in each other’s heads. 

Brushing his teeth, and looking into the mirror, Ryuji couldn’t help but to think that no matter how annoying it seemed, he was grateful for the version of Akira he got in the morning. Having the groggy mumbles, and indiscernible words relay in his head all the rest of the day, it was a constant reminder of what he had right in front of him. And how good it was to be in possession of. 

Even if it was pesky, it was still cute. 

Ryuji’s boyfriend was never  _ too  _ much. He was just the right amount of everything.

He was lucky enough to wake up next to someone he felt safe with. Opening his eyes to see the peaceful face of his boyfriend, knowing he’d give his all for Akira without a second thought. Ryuji was also comforted by the thought that he’d return that favor in a heartbeat. All coming at the cost of a few minutes each morning of someone with the worst case of non-early bird. 

Not many people could claim the luxury of sleeping with the one you loved. Nor could they admire the comfort it brought. 

He just had to deal with the side effects of the night owl. 

_ The side effects of loving the guy who definitely would not be the person to get the worm.  _

That case being apparent when Ryuji walked back into the bedroom. Snickering at the image of Akira face down into the pillow yet again, knocked out like he was never awake in the first place. It was adorable to the point that he couldn’t stop himself from whipping out his phone and snapping a picture for safe keeping. Not worrying about the angles or anything, knowing this wouldn’t be the last time he’d see something like it. 

“Akiraaa~” he called out lovingly, sliding his phone into his pocket with a grin. Watching and waiting for the slightest bit of movement. 

Stirring, his words were jumbled yet again, “Auyggg. Meh. Eugggghhh. Whaaaaat.”

_ It was funny.  _

It was funny enough to laugh outwardly at, and earn another grumpy moan, “Arghhh.” 

Deciding to stop with the teasing in favor of saying his parting words, Ryuji made his way to the bed again, and crawled on top of the comforter, “I’m gonna head out, okay?” 

_ “No,”  _ sounded oddly like, “ _ Mmmnnoooh.” _

__ For some reason he dragged out the end of anything he’d said, even as simple as it may have been. Adding far more syllables than needed to convey what he wanted. 

Peeling the blanket back, he was met with a scowl, to which he promptly ignored, sending a warm smile before he leaned down for a kiss. 

Feeling the most energetic he likely did all morning, Akira kissed back, thankfully. Moving his lips, and feeling his boyfriend move along with him, Ryuji grinned again against his mouth. Waiting for the hands to find their way to the back of his head like usual, to no avail… his lack of motivation to take the lead was a true testament to how tired he really was. 

Most often Ryuji would be pushed down and assaulted. Flipped the other way from how it started, this morning was different, and their normal kiss ended just as soon as it began. 

Which didn’t mean it wasn’t nice. Somehow it was always soft, and was never a moment he regretted… even after they shared a pizza night. 

It was the highlight to the athletes morning, no matter how it played out. So, it was easy to say the day started when he pulled away, throwing the covers back over Akiras head, and crawling off the bed again. Knowing he could walk out the door now without feeling like something was missing. Prepared to beat his time once again, Ryuji’s feet were already in the mood to run. 

But, he idled in the doorway just a bit longer than usual. 

Getting one last good look at his boyfriend, he couldn’t help but to beam, “I love you, and I’ll see you later. Send me a text when you finally wake up, mm’kay?” 

… 

It took a second for a reply. 

“Yaaaeggg.” Could be heard, but not decipher, “Wuh you twoooouh.” 

Stepping out the door, the last bit was loud and clear, only noticeable due to the fact that Akira likely stuck his head out. Talking into empty space, and probably disappointed that his antics didn’t call for Ryuji to stick around any longer than usual. 

“Do good today.” 

Ryuji halted in the hallway, practically knowing what would follow. 

_ And he waited.  _

… 

It took longer than expected. But it came nonetheless. 

Begrudgingly saying what he was, the mood of being overly tired had come back when Akira chose to speak one last time. 

“... asshole.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
